I Wanna
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: He wants a relationship with her and she wants one with him,but they can't have one.


**AN: I head this song, fell in love with it and had to write something for it. I just wrote without anything clearly planned so if it isn't completley right sorry. Hope you love it as much as I do.  
The song is I Wanna-The All-American Rejects and I do not own it in any way.

* * *

**_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you_

John Cena wanted to hit himself. He was dumb, a complete idiot and it upset him. It took him so long to realize it. All his time wasted could have been spent with her, but instead he missed her and it didn't look like he would be with her the way he wanted to any time soon.

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
Cuz it's never gonna be the truth  
Too far for you_

He was on Raw and she was almost half way across the country on Smackdown. He wanted the time back that they had spent as just friends. She always joked with him that one day he was going to fall in love with her. Well she was right. It took him long enough to admit it to himself, but he did love her. But now things were too complicated. It wasn't the two of them joking around as friend any more. He wasn't with her on Smackdown anymore. He wasn't able to see her and just stare at her like he could before. He wasn't able to feel the waves of excitement wash over him when she would give him that knowing smile because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

_But can you hear me say?  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

For the most part their relationship had been just friends, best friends. She was one of the closest friends he'd ever had. They had fun together just goofing off and playing pranks on each other and the whole roster. He should have known things were set to change when people began questioning their friendship and he was never able to say she's like a sister to me. He never felt like she was his sister. He used to think that back then their love was strictly platonic, but it all changed his last day with her.

They spent the day together, like it was any other day, but she wasn't as happy as she usually was and he understood that. He didn't expect her to be happy that he had to leave. It was late at night and he was about to leave her room because his flight left early and she had to be up early the next day to travel to the next town. She was upset that she wouldn't see him off and he was upset that he had to leave. He wasn't expecting it. One second he was holding her in a hug, the next she was kissing him and he was returning it. They didn't sleep that night. But even with that night they spent having sex, when he got to Raw he continued to deny he felt anything more than friendly love for her. That was where he went wrong and he wanted nothing more now than to hold her again.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
__Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

But things changed. They spoke. But not too often, because then his girlfriend would get suspicious and jealous. He had been going out with Michelle for almost two years now. The two years he had been on Raw. When he got there all he wanted was to get rid of the thoughts and feelings he was having of Maria ever since he left Smackdown. He started dating Michelle his third day on the show. She was fun to be around, but not as fun as Maria, but for him at the time that they started dating the most important thing was she was almost the exact opposite of Maria, and that was what he needed.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

But now whenever they would talk to him she would tease him. Because she knew. She always knew. There wasn't a conversation where she didn't bring up that night they had. She knew the need he had to be with her. Whenever they happened to come into contact with each other she would smile at the way he would clench his hands into fists and the way he tensed in order not to touch her, or kiss her, maybe even take it farther. She would purposely brush up against him, let small touches linger. But they never actually took it to the physical level again. He believed that as long as it stayed with both of them knowing and not really doing anything then he was safe because it wasn't cheating. He couldn't cheat. Sure he could just break up with Michelle. At one time he was going to. He had it all planed out, but then something happened. That something was his year old daughter.

_Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you  
But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

He told Maria that there was no need for him and Michelle to say together for their daughter. He loved her, yeah, but he knew that because he and Michelle were not in a true love relationship, it could harm their daughter just as much as if they were to split. But Maria wouldn't hear it. She didn't want to be a home wrecker. So he just prayed that she wouldn't move on from him, because he wanted to be with her, he just couldn't at the moment.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch youYou wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

_Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave away the world for you to  
Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

It killed him more everyday. He was in a loveless relationship and all he wanted to do was scream out his love for her and be with her. But there were too many reasons why he couldn't. Too many reasons why she wouldn't let him.

_All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

So he settled. He settled with wanting, but not acting on his desires. They loved from afar and he counted down the time until his daughter wouldn't be a concern anymore. Then he could really be with Maria and he could finally touch her the way he wanted to.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
But all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
And when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_


End file.
